Darth Hostillis
There is no record of Hostillis, until he appeared on the outer-rim world of Tatooine. He was at the ripe age of six when he arrived unaccumpanied on the planet. He had stowed aboard a ship and smuggled himself in. No one knows where he was before this. He travelled from space port to space port for over a year on Tatooine, looking for a ship in which he could smuggle himself in. At the age of seven, he stumbled accross a heard of Hssiss in the Tatooine Dune Sea. He was attacked and severely injured. The attack left his face utterly deformed. Yet before the Hssiss could claim his life, he was rescued by a Hunter, who was searching for Krayt Dragons. The Hunter took Hostillis to a med center at the Mos Eisley space Port where he was kept on life-support for over a year. Eventually, when he returned to a stable condition, he was released from the med-center. The Hunter who had rescued him, had taken Hostillis under his wing and wished to stake the young boy on his hunting adventures. He bought a ship and when Hostillis was released from the med-center, he travelled with the Hunter for three years. They went to several different systems, and Hostillis ained knowledge and wisdom. Yet there was still one thing he lacked, yet most desperately wanted, power. At the age of thirteen, Hostillis stumbled accross a Sith holocron on the planet of Vjun. The next day, the hunter that had adopted Hostillis was found dead on the outskirts of a settlement on Vjun. No one knows what Hostillis saw in the holocron that possessed him so much that he would kill the closest thing he had to a father. No one wanted to know. Although the local Vjun authorities had proved that Hostillis was the murder, they did not chase him in fear that they would share the same fate as the hunter. Hostillis took the hunter's ship and fled, no one knows to where. He dissapeared for the next four years, and there is no record of where he went, nor what he did. Yet one thing is known. Somewhere along that four year period Hostillis was instructed in the wats of the force. Although not to a great extent. He returned, first making an appearance on Kathar, where he slayed many beings of great importance. From that point on, Hostillis traveled the Galaxy, in search for more wisdom and power. He would find beings that held such knowledge, take the knowledge from them, then dispose of them. He did this for three more years, until at the age of twenty, his ship malfunctioned and he was forced to set down on the abandoned planet of Korriban. He searched the planet for parts for his ship, yet found none. Hostillis was stuck, on a planet that appeared to have no beings, nor much food or dink. One day, Hostillis stumbled accross the Sith emple of the Dark Lord Vassago. The power of the place drew him toward it, and he requested entrance to be trained in the ways of the Sith. He was accepted, and has been at that same Temple until this very day